Fusion
by Kitsune no yami
Summary: Naruto, deux ans après avoir sauvé Gaara et lui avoir rendu Shukaku, repris des mains de l'Akatsuki, revient à Konoha. Yaoi en prévision.
1. retour

**Auteure :** Kitsune no yami.

**Bétalectrice :** Carthae.

**Genre : **J'sais pas trop… S'il y a de la romance, ce sera du yaoi en grande partie !

**Disclaimer :**…J'aime pas trop cette partie, mais bon…Je suppose que je ne peux pas y couper ! Donc : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Masashi Kishimoto ! Le brave homme !

**Blabla de l'auteure :** Je voulais juste dire que je m'excusais à l'avance pour mon orthographe plus que déplorable ! …Même si elle est en partie due à ma distraction, qui est génétique, je tiens à préciser. Bref, voilà, c'est fait !

**Blabla de la béta : **_Si je suis devenue la béta de Kitsune no yami, c'est parce qu'elle m'a laissée des reviews sur l'une de mes fics… (je corresponds avec toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et leur adresse, donc si vous voulez venir me laisser un petit mot sur ffnet, pas de problème…) Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Toutefois, pour au moins commencer à payer ma dette, me voilà devenue sa béta._****

**_Ceci est la version corrigée du chapitre. _**

_

* * *

_

**FUSION.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : retour. **

_

* * *

_

Tout était calme à Konoha.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que les deux équipes de ninja - envoyées en renforts à Suna no kuni pour récupérer le Kazekage qui avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki - avaient rempli leur mission.

Après avoir sauvé _in extremis_ Gaara du Désert des mains de l'organisation et lui avoir rendu l'esprit de Shukaku qu'elle lui avait arraché, ils étaient tous rentrés à Konoha. L'Hokage les avait accueillis, soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient complété la mission et surtout qu'ils étaient tous revenus relativement sains et saufs - si ce n'est Gaara, qui était dans un état de fatigue permanente dû au retour du tanuki en lui. Après cela, chacun était reparti à ses occupations ; Naruto, lui, avait attendu que vienne le moment de l'examen des Chuunin. Il avait fini par le passer et avec succès. Considérant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans son village, il avait jugé judicieux de continuer son voyage d'initiation avec son mentor Jiraiya. Celui-ci devait escorter le Kazekage, qui avait réglé toutes ses affaires à Konoha, dans son village. Naruto était donc parti en compagnie de Jiraiya et de Gaara vers le pays du Vent. Ils étaient restés là-bas le temps d'être sûrs de la santé de l'hôte du Shukaku, puis étaient repartis sur les routes.

_

* * *

_

Ce matin-là, l'Hokage était en train de piquer un somme, comme à son habitude, sur des documents qu'elle était censée lire. C'est alors que l'on vint frapper à sa porte. Ouvrant un œil, elle fit automatiquement état de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis essuya avec dignité la traînée de bave qui avait coulé le long de son menton lors sa sieste, tout en baillant. Cela fait, elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer à l'abruti qui avait eu l'inconscience de la réveiller (et qui allait bientôt être de garde au fin fond des archives poussiéreuses du palais). L'abruti en question ouvrit la porte, ce qui dévoila un Jiraiya tout sourire. Un soupçon se fraya le chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Tsunade. Il n'était jamais bon de le voir sourire, car cela voulait dire qu'il s'était encore mis en tête une idée farfelue et qu'il faudrait des _jours_ (voire des mois)pour réparer les dommages. Retroussant les lèvres en ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire (c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait s'offrir, réveillée après deux - trois heures de sommeil par le Pervers et avec une gueule de bois, par dessus le marché), elle l'invita à entrer :

« Bonjour, Jiraiya, cela faisait longtemps ! » Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. L'ermite aux crapauds obéit, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres – même si, un peu plus alerte maintenant, elle pouvait y percevoir une certaine crispation.

« Salut Tsunade ! En effet, cela fait deux ans maintenant ! Mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas pris une seule ride… »

« Tu n'as pas changé, toi non plus, à ce que je vois, » dit-elle avec un sourire de dérision. « Et comment s'est passé le voyage avec Naruto ? Il a fait des progrès ? »

Jiraiya se mit à remuer sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard maintenant incisif et inquisiteur de l'Hokage.

« Jiraiya… Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part…? »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir résigné, se disant qu'après tout, il était venu ici en connaissance de cause. Il n'y réchapperait pas, maintenant qu'il lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

« Je vais tout te raconter, mais promets-moi de rester calme, d'accord ? »

Tsunade hocha la tête.

« Bien. Mon voyage avec Naruto s'est bien passé et il a beaucoup appris… »

« Et bien, c'est parfait ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a là dedans qui puisse me faire perdre mon calme ! A propos, où est-il, le morveux ? »

L'ermite avala sa salive et prit une inspiration.

« Il n'est pas ici, et il n'est plus avec moi depuis… quelque chose comme huit mois… »

« …QUOI ! ABRUTI ! J'ose espérer que tu sais où il est ! »

Jiraiya sembla se tasser encore un peu plus sur son siège alors que la Godaime se levait, les mains à plat sur son bureau.

« Plus ou moins ? » risqua-t-il, timidement.

Tsunade se passa une main sur la figure dans le vain effort de retrouver son calme – et aussi pour effacer une dernière trace de salive sur sa joue. Elle serra les dents et souffla une ou deux fois avant de reprendre.

« D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« On était dans les abords de Kiri no Kuni lorsqu'il est parti. Il a profité de mon sommeil pour prendre la poudre d'escampette ! Il a quand même pris la peine de m'écrire un mot pour expliquer son départ… »

Il s'arrêta de parler pour fouiller dans son kimono à la recherche du mot de Naruto. Lorsqu'il l'eut retrouvé, il le tendit à Tsunade qui entreprit de le lire à voix basse. Elle fut d'abord surprise face à l'écriture du jeune homme. De ce qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, sa façon d'écrire se rapprochait plus du gribouillis que de la calligraphie - et voilà qu'elle avait sous ses yeux une écriture esthétique au possible, à tel point qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir écrire comme cela ! Elle laissa cependant ça de côté ; lire le contenu du message étant sans doute plus important que de s'extasier devant la lettre elle-même…

_« Ermite-Pervers, _

_Je sais que tu dois être sans doute furieux à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire que je ne te dise pas mes intentions de vive voix - tu m'aurais sans doute empêché de faire ce que je veux. Bref, je suis parti, comme tu peux le voir. Où, je ne te le dirais pas précisément ; mais sache que je suis en sécurité, quelque part dans le pays de la Brume ! _

_Pas besoin de me le répéter - je sais très bien que malgré la dissolution de l'Akatsuki, Itachi me cherche toujours. Je te promets d'être prudent ! Et non, je n'irai pas non plus courir à tors et à travers après Sasuke ! De toute manière, j'ai mieux à faire pour l'instant. _

_En parlant de ça - tu te doutes bien que la raison de mon départ a un rapport avec mon entraînement. Je te raconterai la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera – ce sera à Konoha, j'y serai plus ou moins au moment où on avait prévu d'y retourner. _

_Donc, à dans plus ou moins huit mois, _

_Naruto. » _

Tsunade posa la lettre de Naruto sur son bureau et resta le regard fixé dessus un moment.

« …Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un imbécile pareil… Heureusement que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas devenu comme toi ! Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Sinon, quand devais-tu revenir ici exactement ? »

« Dans deux jours, à peu près. J'ai préféré rentrer un peu plus tôt pour te mettre au courant. »

Une veine pulsa au front de la blonde.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir directement après sa disparition. Et tu le sais ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais ? »

Jiraiya regarda Tsunade droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai pensé que je devrais faire plus souvent confiance au garçon. Il n'est plus un enfant ; il approche de ses dix-sept ans maintenant. J'ai voulu lui laisser cette liberté, pour une fois, et voir ce qui en découlerait. Que ce soit quelque chose de bien ou quelque chose de mal, Naruto doit comprendre que j'estime qu'il est assez grand pour ne pas que je lui coure après ! »

Tsunade baissa un peu les yeux et regarda avec inquiétude la lettre de Naruto.

« …Mais… »

« Je sais, Tsunade, que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Naruto, parce que tu le considères comme quelqu'un de ta famille, le sale gamin. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en est très reconnaissant et que tes sentiments sont partagés. Et je sais aussi que tu peux comprendre… »

L'Hokage expulsa l'air de ses poumons avec force, effaçant ainsi toute tension de son corps.

« …Je comprends… »

Jiraya lui fit un grand sourire soulagé et prit congé.

Tsunade se retrouvant seule, elle reprit la lettre entre ses doigts et se mit à bouillir de l'eau pour se faire du thé. Elle pensait à Naruto tout en relisant le message.

« Ah ! Ce morveux ! Toujours à me donner du tracas ! » Elle eut un petit sourire affectueux à l'idée du gamin qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. « Je dois bien admettre qu'il a beaucoup grandi depuis notre première rencontre ! Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemble maintenant… Bah ! Nous verrons bien ! En tout cas, il a intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il a fait pendant ces huit derniers mois ! » Elle versa l'eau, maintenant chaude, dans sa tasse préférée avec du thé vert et laissa infuser alors qu'elle se mettait au travail.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Konoha subissait une de ses journées les plus chaudes de tout l'été. Les passants rasaient les murs pour tenter de rester à l'ombre le plus possible, les élèves ninja tentaient en vain de s'entraîner, malgré la chaleur - avec pour seul résultat des chutes de tension spectaculaires à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Bref, c'était une journée infernale, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus !

Pourtant, quelqu'un ne partageait pas l'agacement de la populace sur le temps. Il était, lui, très content de revenir au village après ces deux ans. Naruto Uzumaki était enfin de retour chez lui ! Il sourit au monument des Hokage, s'attardant sur le portrait du quatrième, son modèle. De là où il était, sur une falaise surplombant le village, il pouvait le voir dans son ensemble. Rien n'avait changé ! Les mêmes effluves de terre et de verdure - bien qu'altérées par la brûlure du soleil caractéristique au pays du Feu, et qui d'ailleurs lui avait donné son nom – remontaient jusqu'à lui ; les mêmes bâtiments étaient juxtaposés ; les mêmes personnes s'affairaient toujours, malgré le temps.

Mais si le village n'avait pas changé outre mesure, Naruto par contre… Son apparence s'était pas mal modifiée depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu ce paysage.

Suite à son entraînement draconien, il avait dû renoncer à ses vêtements habituels, réduits en lambeaux. Il portait maintenant un kimono, noir à bordures blanches, serré à la taille par une large ceinture de tissu blanc. Deux motifs en forme de spirale, représentant une flamme orange, étaient présents sur chaque pan au bas du vêtement, qui était coupé au niveau des genoux. Il n'avait pas totalement abandonné sa couleur favorite, cependant. En dessous, il portait, malgré la chaleur, un sous-pull à grosses mailles oranges, avec un col monté et des manches longues, dépassant de celles du kimono qui arrivaient aux coudes. Son pantalon, d'un brun sombre, était très large mais assez court, puisqu'il s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Aux pieds, il portait des sandales noires à cordelette.

En plus de sa nouvelle apparence vestimentaire, il portait quelques bijoux. Deux longues mèches sur ses tempes, qui lui arrivaient dorénavant aux épaules, étaient enserrées par deux billes de verre rouges montées sur de l'argent. Son oreille gauche portait trois boucles d'oreilles, consistant juste en trois pendants rattachés à de petites billes d'argent. Dans son dos, se trouvait également ce qui semblait être un sabre - mais c'était difficile à déterminer à cause du tissu, retenu par le bandeau avec le symbole de la Feuille, qui recouvrait la chose. Il était d'une taille impressionnante, peut-être même plus grand que Naruto lui-même, qui avait grandi, atteignant maintenant un mètre septante-six.

D'autres changements avaient eu lieu au niveau de son physique, peu naturels. Ses canines pointues étaient maintenant à peine recouvertes par ses lèvres tellement elles s'étaient allongées ; ses oreilles s'étaient effilées ; ses yeux, bien que toujours aussi bleus, avaient à présent des pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat ; ses ongles s'apparentaient plus maintenant à des griffes. Mais le plus remarquable dans tout cela, était sa queue de renard logée sous le kimono.

Finalement, Naruto s'arracha de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette paresseuse qu'il connaissait bien. Sautant de son poste d'observation, il atterrit, dans un équilibre plus que précaire, droit sur le dos de la personne qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver.

« SHIKAMARU ! » hurla la voix enjouée du jeune homme blond. Shikamaru battit follement des bras quelques instants pour retrouver son équilibre. Lorsque chose fut faite, il tenta de reconnaître la boule d'énergie qui, entre parenthèse, ne semblait pas décidée à quitter son modeste dos pour rejoindre le plancher des vaches.

« Galèèèèèèèèèèère… » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas changé ! » Naruto lui fit un sourire indulgent après être descendu de son perchoir. Shikamaru lui fit une moue ennuyée tout en se frottant le dos. Il regarda plus attentivement l'énergumène qui lui souriait gentiment, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur son visage, ce qui eu le don de l'embêter encore plus. Naruto sembla se rendre compte du problème. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Je devrais ? » dit Shikamaru - mais il savait pertinemment qu'il connaissait le garçon devant lui, même s'il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui ! Puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : « Mais bien sûr ! » pensa-t-il. « Qui d'autre possède des cheveux et des yeux comme ceux-là dans le village, à part… ? »

« Naruto ! C'est toi ? »

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire étincelant et lui asséna une tape dans le dos.

« Le seul et l'unique ! Content de me revoir ? »

Shikamaru bredouilla un peu avant de répondre, sans voix devant les changements opérés chez son ami durant ces deux années.

« …Euh, oui… Je peux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu ne te ressembles plus... ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, lorsqu'il vit ce qui pendait sous le kimono du blond. Il le souleva sans autre forme de procès et se saisit de la chose. Naruto couina de surprise : même si, ayant perçu le geste, il l'avait autorisé et anticipé, jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait tenu par l'appendice. Il observa le visage de son ami tandis que celui-ci constatait la véracité de la queue. Naruto eut un rire gêné alors que Shikamaru ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le lâcher. Ce fut le déclic qu'il fallut pour sortir le brun de sa torpeur. Il rougit et se leva précipitamment.

« …Tu as une queue… » dit-il finalement.

« En effet. »

Shikamaru fit une moue désapprobatrice pour cette réponse laconique, ayant espéré des explications.

« …Tu ne tiens pas à me dire d'où elle vient ? »

Naruto se passa la main sur la nuque et regarda sur le côté.

« Peut-être plus tard… »

Le manipulateur d'ombre hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait.

« Sinon, qu'as-tu fais pendant ces deux ans ? » lui demanda Naruto.

« Heureusement, pas grand-chose d'intéressant ! » Il recommença à marcher, invitant Naruto à faire de même. « Je me suis contenté de faire le strict minimum de ce qui m'était demandé - c'est-à-dire : remplir des missions et m'entraîner. Des trucs barbants, quoi ! »

Le blond sourit à son ami, amusé de voir à quel point il était resté fidèle à lui-même.

« Et toi ? »

Ils arrivaient maintenant à une rue plus fréquentée.

« Oh, ben, je suis resté avec Gaara le temps que je sois sûr que tout soit okay avec lui, puis je suis reparti m'entraîner à travers la campagne avec Jiraiya ! »

« Il n'est pas revenu avec toi ? »

Là, Naruto parut embêté.

« Pour être franc, je lui ai faussé compagnie pendant là nuit, il y a huit mois… »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

« Et il n'est pas parti à ta recherche ? »

« Non, je l'aurais su… Ça m'a étonné qu'il ne le fasse pas, d'ailleurs. A part ça, comment vont les autres ? »

Shikamaru lui fit un résumé des deux dernières années, racontant en détails ce qu'ils avaient tous fait pendant l'absence du réceptacle de Kyuubi. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards curieux qui suivaient leur passage.

Naruto finit par laisser Shikamaru deux heures plus tard. Il devait prévenir l'Hokage de son retour et, quitte à se faire passer un savon, autant que ça se fasse le plus tôt possible, qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Le brun, comprenant parfaitement le mobile de son départ, le laissa partir de bonne grâce, lui promettant de mettre au courant les autres de son retour. Naruto le remercia avant de partir en direction du bâtiment où se trouvait la Godaime à cette heure.

* * *

Note de fin de moi : C'est tout pour l'instant ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je veux préciser que je n'ai pas de rythme fixe, mais que je ferai mon maximum (mon PC n'est pas toujours disponible, étant un PC familial…) Bon, sinon, toutes les reviews sont acceptées ! 


	2. accueil

**Auteure :** Kitsune.

**Bétalectrice :** Carthae.

**Genre :** plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'il y aura en effet du yaoi ! Cependant, j'hésite encore sur le couple. Je lance donc un vote ; la seule restriction : que ce couple contienne Naruto ! Si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez me demander aussi pour d'autres couples en parallèle, mais je ne promets rien (bien qu'il ait de fortes chances pour que j'en tienne compte). A ce propos, j'ai déjà eu la suggestion d'un Gaara/Naruto ! Z'en pensez quoi ?

_Béta : Trèèèès intéressant. _

**Disclaimer :** Arf, il est pas plus à moi, qu'il ne l'était dans le chapitre précédent…! Bouh.

**Blabla de l'auteure :** J'aime le monde entier ! (Je viens d'entrer dans le crucheland !)

**Blabla de la béta : **_Si je suis devenue la béta de Kitsune no yami, c'est parce qu'elle m'a laissée des reviews sur ma fic… Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Toutefois, pour au moins commencer à payer ma dette, me voilà devenue sa béta._

**Réponses aux reviews :** (Woa, ça fait trop bizarre d'écrire ça ! Quel moment émouvant… Pleurez tous de joie avec moi, les enfants !...Kof Kof - - ;…)

**jenni944 : **Aaaaaah (soupir béat…!), c'est gentil ! Pour Gaara, tu as ta réponse plus haut ! (T'as vu, hein, t'as vu ! Je t'ai même citée !). Donc, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

**Zorro La Tortue : **Hahaha (rire amer) figure-toi que, au moment même où je lisais ta review et que je m'apprêtais à y répondre, ma grande sœur est revenue de son stage de gravure et qu'elle m'a sommée de virer mes augustes fesses de là ! Pff, et quand elle s'est décidée à repartir, ce fut le tour de mon géniteur de venir squatter ! Je profite donc là d'un petit moment de battement entre deux invasions pour répondre aux reviews ! (The life is hard, comme dirait l'aînée…). Pour la rencontre du début entre Naruto et Shikamaru, j'avais bien pensé à mettre plutôt Sakura, mais bon… C'est souvent elle la première à le revoir alors, voilà quoi… (Pour tout t'avouer, Sakura n'est pas mon perso préféré… Et Neji, je ne voulais pas le faire apparaître si vite, parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance de tout comprendre…)

**Mutawa : **Merci pour ta review et tes conseilles ! J'essayerai d'en tenir compte au maximum ! (Mais ça ne va pas être facile, je le crains ! ;;). Par contre, tu vas loin en parlant de scénario ! Je vais à tâtons et en fonction de ce qui me vient ! En tout cas, c'est très flatteur !

**Wacho59 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai cependant fort peur que si, il y a aura du yaoi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ne tournera pas autour de ça ! Et je tomberai pas dans la crucherie, dans le genre, je les fais se dire 'je t'aime' à tout bout de champ (je trouve ça horripilant et fort peu réaliste !) Mais c'est une question de point de vue. Pour te consoler, tu n'as qu'à me dire un couple hétéro que tu aimes bien et j'essayerai de l'intégrer dans mon histoire ! J'aimerais juste que dans ce cas là, tu essayes de ne pas y mettre Naruto et tu ne tomberas pas, avec un peu de chance, sur le futur couple phare que les lecteurs vont choisir. Enfin, tu verras bien ! Et tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur !

**Poisson ou Bl bl : **Salut, c'est très gentil de me consoler pour mon orthographe ! J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me consoler, justement ! Parce que d'après ce que je sais, je suis un cauchemar pour mon prof de français, dès que je relâche ma vigilance… (Ça me donne envie de pleurer ! De tels résultats pour tant d'efforts ! Dramatique…). Je te remercie donc beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Ceci est la version corrigée du chapitre._**

* * *

**FUSION. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : accueil. **

* * *

La cinquième Hokage soupirait dans son sommeil, étalée comme à l'accoutumée sur sa paperasse. Elle se réveilla en sursaut au son de la clenche qui s'abaissait. Elle vit un Naruto transformé, mais visiblement toujours aussi énergique, entrer dans la pièce, tandis qu'elle essuyait du revers de sa manche la bave de son menton, l'esprit encore brumeux. 

« Salut, grand-mère ! » Il se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de son aînée et attendit qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie. Il ne dut pas attendre trop longtemps.

« Où étais-tu passé ! Et pour la dernière fois, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Naruto la regarda avec une mine perplexe.

« L'Ermite-Pervers ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Si, il m'a passé ta lettre. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant du tout ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir ainsi ! Tu as toujours Itachi à tes trousses et, qui plus est, personne ne savait où tu étais ! Comment aurions-nous pu te venir en aide si tu avais eu des problèmes ! » Même s'il n'en paraissait rien (elle n'était pas une médecin-ninja pour rien) elle avait passé deux jours à se ronger les sangs à propos de Naruto. Celui-ci comprit dans quel état d'inquiétude il l'avait laissée et se sentit coupable. Il réunit ses mains, les plaça entre ses jambes et se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité. Le malaise apparent du jeune homme sembla calmer un peu l'Hokage, qui se renfonça un peu dans son siège. Elle poussa un soupir et se passa la main devant les yeux. Son regard se reporta sur la silhouette fine de Naruto. Elle se demanda s'il accepterait de lui dire le pourquoi du comment de son apparence ; puis se dit que non, et que ce serait sans doute déjà bien si elle parvenait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces huit derniers mois.

Elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers Naruto, qui avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Elle eut un petit sourire attendri pour le jeune garçon devant elle et se sentit un peu mal de l'avoir accueilli ainsi. Elle lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et lui déposa le baiser rituel sur le front. Cela fit sourire Naruto et tous deux purent sentir que la tension, qui régnait jusqu'à peu entre eux, avait entièrement disparu.

« Vous n'êtes plus fâchée ? »

Elle sourit à Naruto.

« Non. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes que la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose de ce genre, tu me préviennes directement ; que je sache à quoi m'en tenir, tu vois ? » Le blond acquiesça vivement avec un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Satisfaite, Tsunade retourna s'asseoir et demanda à Naruto de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait. Il commença à tout lui raconter.

Ainsi, il commença à lui relater que le jour avant de quitter Jiraiya, alors qu'il se promenait seul aux alentours de Kiri no Kuni, il avait trouvé une clairière avec une grande mare en son milieu. Au-dessus, trônait un homme qui restait immobile, le fixant. Sa première réaction, bien sûr, avait été de se méfier, mais il était vite apparu que l'homme ne nourrissait aucune intention agressive à son encontre. Sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur sa méfiance et il avait adressé la parole à cette drôle de personne.

Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'homme, se contentant de dire à Tsunade que l'homme était l'un des neufs maîtres du sabre et que, pour couronner le tout, il possédait le Senbi. L'homme avait fini par lui proposer de lui enseigner comment trouver un équilibre entre lui et le Kyuubi, en même temps que le maniement du sabre. Il avait accepté et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un lieu de rendez-vous pour lorsqu'il aurait quitté l'ermite aux crapauds. Après l'avoir rejoint, il avait dû subir un entraînement monstrueux – mais là également, Naruto ne s'épancha pas sur les détails. Il lui précisa enfin qu'avec l'aide de son professeur, il avait forgé un sabre à son seul usage.

A ces mots, Naruto prit le paquet emballé qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir et retira bandeau qui retenait le tissu placé autour. Il dévoila ainsi un sabre aux dimensions fort inhabituelles (sauf pour ceux qui s'appellent Zabuza, bien sûr…) Il était haut d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt et large de seize centimètres. Sur la garde, était représenté en rouge le yôko Kyuubi ; et, sur l'embout doré de celle-ci, il y avait un pompon de fils rouges.

Tsunade fut soufflée par l'impression de menace expectative qui se dégageait de l'arme. Elle voulut la toucher mais Naruto la mit hors d'atteinte avec un regard d'avertissement.

« Grand-mère… Je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux que vous ne le touchiez pas… Je l'ai forgé pour qu'il réagisse lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que moi pose là main dessus ; et comme ça n'est encore jamais arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait. »

Tsunade fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Se levant et replaçant le sabre dénudé sur son dos, à la vue de tous, il lui sourit. Tsunade haussa un sourcil inquisiteur que Naruto fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.

« Bon, mamie Tsunade ! Je vais y aller, il faut encore que j'aille voir Sakura-chan et le professeur Iruka ! »

« Très bien. Viens me voir de temps en temps, et n'oublie pas de me prévenir si d'autres trucs du même genre t'arrivaient ! »

Naruto lui fit un sourire plein de dents, lui assura qu'il le ferait et la laissa seule.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber ; Naruto resserra les pans de son kimono. Il eut un sourire satisfait, alors qu'il se remémorait sa journée, et se remit à marcher. Comme il était l'heure de manger, il pensa qu'il aurait de fortes chances de retrouver son ancien professeur chez Ichiraku.

Comme de fait, arrivé prêt de l'échoppe de ramen, il remarqua la silhouette d'Iruka. Il accéléra le pas sensiblement pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui ; celui-ci, inconscient de la présence de son pupille derrière lui, continuait d'avaler ses nouilles. Naruto tapota légèrement l'épaule de l'adulte et plaqua son plus grand sourire sur les lèvres. Iruka se retourna tout en sursautant et eut un gigantesque sourire lorsqu'il reconnut la personne derrière lui.

« Bonsoir, professeur Iruka ! »

« Naruto ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Naruto s'assit à côté de lui et commanda un bol de ramen au miso, avant de répondre.

« Je suis rentré depuis le début de l'après-midi, et je vais super bien, évidement ! Et vous ? »

« A merveille... ! »

S'ensuivit une conversation enjouée qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils durent se quitter quand Iruka rappela à Naruto qu'il avait des cours à donner le lendemain. L'enseignant fit jurer au blond qu'ils partageraient à nouveau des ramen ensemble sous peu. Naruto répondit bien sûr par l'affirmative et ils se quittèrent

Naruto retrouva son appartement avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il avait passé ces huit derniers mois dans un confort plus que précaire et avait rêvé tout du long d'un bon lit moelleux et de ramen bien chauds ! Ayant déjà exaucé un de ses souhaits, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réaliser l'autre ! Il fila dans sa salle de bain, enleva la couche de poussière du lavabo et entreprit de se laver sommairement, ainsi que de se brosser les dents. Une fois en pyjama, il se coucha avec un soupir de bien-être et s'endormit aussi sec.

Le lendemain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tira Naruto de son sommeil réparateur, en fin de matinée. Le blond se leva en titubant de sommeil, s'écrasa un ou deux orteils au passage, pour finalement trébucher sur les draps qui avaient glissé au sol pendant la nuit, et se rétamer la face sur le plancher. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de réveils à l'aube comme ça ! (Bien qu'il doute que ce soit l'aube dans ce cas-ci…) Qu'importe ! On l'avait réveillé, il n'allait pas se gêner pour abreuver d'injures le futur macchabée qui…

Ses pensées furent coupées par un tambourinement plus insistant sur la porte. Sentant une veine pulser à son front, Naruto tapa des pieds jusqu'à la porte, la colère lui rendant toute son énergie. Ayant failli arracher la porte de ses gonds, il s'apprêta à passer un savon à celui ou celle qui n'avait pas idée de le réveiller avant midi. Cependant, il fut arrêté dans son élan dès qu'il vit qui l'attendait : tous ses amis étaient regroupés là. Sa bouche béa quelques instants, puis il la referma d'un claquement sec des dents, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il remarqua que la plupart de ses compagnons lui jetaient des regards narquois : Naruto était en pyjama et avait son vieux bonnet de nuit sur la tête. Rouge pivoine, il disparut en courant, après avoir marmonné un : « Je reviens tout de suite, entrez et installez-vous en attendant… » Les autres partagèrent des regards éloquents, trahissant ce qu'ils pensaient de l'état mental de leur ami ; quelques-uns haussèrent les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent tous à la file indienne dans l'appartement.

C'est ainsi qu'un groupe composé de Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten et Lee s'invita _de facto _chez luipour le déjeuner. L'appartement de Naruto était, contrairement à leur attente, plutôt bien rangé et décoré avec goût, même si on sentait un manque de moyens derrière. Remarquant la poussière omniprésente dans le salon, les filles commencèrent à pester contre le manque de propreté de Naruto et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, séparée du salon par une espèce de bar, pour fouiller les placards et mettre la main sur des ustensiles de ménage. Les garçons les regardèrent faire avec perplexité, ayant eux-mêmes fait peu de cas de la poussière qui maculait toutes les surfaces de la pièce. Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps les bras croisés : toutes les filles, y compris la timide Hinata, les obligèrent à mettre la main à la pâte. Bon gré, mal gré, tous les garçons furent de corvée de nettoyage – même Shikamaru, qui ne voulait pas déloger de son perchoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour profiter des nuages, dut laver les carreaux.

Les conversations allaient bon train depuis un quart d'heure, chez les garçons (_minus_ Shikamaru, qui somnolait à nouveau sur l'appui de fenêtre, la tête dans les nuages), ainsi que chez les filles, bien que portant sur des sujets sensiblement différents (« Et tu utilises quoi comme shampoing pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux !»)

Les conversations et les cris allaient bon train depuis un quart d'heure, lorsque Naruto finit par arriver, tout sourire.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! » fit-il joyeusement.

Personne ne lui répondit cependant, trop captivé par son apparence. Quand ils s'étaient tenus devant l'entrée, le vestibule était sombre et Naruto s'était enfui très vite, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pu se rendre compte de ses changements. Le blond s'agita nerveusement sous leurs regards combinés et eut un petit rire gêné, ce qui eut l'effet de les tirer de leur contemplation. Ils le saluèrent tous en même temps, sur des tons plus ou moins différents. Kiba, Akamaru et Lee furent les plusdémonstratifs – ce dernier versa carrément des larmes de joie agrémentées de la pause du type cool, c'est-à-dire : un poing sur la hanche, l'autre pointant vers le ciel. Tenten lui fit un sourire de bienvenue et Hinata, debout à côté d'elle avec un chiffon à la main, eut un sourire timide et rougit. Neji garda un visage impassible ; Chouji, lui, mâchonna un truc incompréhensible autour d'une bouchée d'on ne savait quoi. Les seuls qui ne dirent rien, finalement, furent, d'une part, Shikamaru (il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir fait un effort aussi insurmontable que de lever une main pour laver un carreau) ; et, d'autre part, Sakura. Cette dernière, en voyant les altérations physiques de son camarade, était trop consternée pour pouvoir réagir – elles ne pouvaient être dues qu'à un seul être à sa connaissance. Elle se reprit assez vite, cependant ; voyant qu'elle risquait d'attirer l'attention par son silence, elle surcompensa en se jetant au cou de Naruto avec exubérance.

Face à cela, Naruto leur fit un sourire d'abord indulgent, puis un autre où l'on pouvait lire le plaisir sincère de les revoir. Ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions à n'en plus finir sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces deux ans. Il répondit patiemment à chaque question, tant que les explications n'étaient pas trop compromettantes, en quel cas il restait évasif.

« Dis, Naruto, c'est quoi cette queue ? C'est une vraie ? On peut toucher ? » demanda Ino, avec son tact légendaire.

Naruto eut l'air mal à l'aise et lança un air de supplication à Sakura qui chercha à toute vitesse le moyen de rediriger la conversation vers un terrain plus sûr. Légèrement paniquée, elle se tourna brusquement vers la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit : Lee, et lui demanda des nouvelles de son entraînement. Son enthousiasme eut l'effet escompté ; il attira toute l'attention sur lui et personne ne sembla intéressé plus avant par la réponse de Naruto. Celui-ci eut un soupir de soulagement et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Sakura, qui le lui rendit. L'échange n'échappa pourtant pas aux yeux entraînés de Neji, dont les soupçons sur Naruto se transformaient de plus en plus en certitudes… Il se jura de lui demander des comptes plus tard.

Après avoir passer plus d'une heure à parler dans l'appartement de Naruto, Kiba voulut proposer de fêter le retour de Naruto chez Ichiraku, mais fut interrompu par Chouji.

« Barbecue ! » hurla-t-il, les yeux brûlants comme des braises, ne laissant aucun doute sur le sort de l'inconscient qui s'opposerait à son ord… sa suggestion ! Les autres hochèrent la tête et réveillèrent Shikamaru avant de quitter l'appartement.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le restaurant, littéralement tirés par l'enthousiasme de leur ami amateur de viandes grillées. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table et attendirent joyeusement que leur commande arrive après avoir choisi ce qu'ils voulaient. Naruto appréciait vraiment la présence de toutes ces personnes autour de lui - c'était de véritables amis. Malgré toutes ces années, le blond n'était jamais parvenu à surmonter totalement son besoin d'être reconnu par tout le monde, qui plus est de ne plus être haï pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Hélas, il n'en était toujours pas autrement… Certes, maintenant, il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter, mais il restait les centaines d'autres personnes du village qui lui jetaient des regards lourds de haine et de dégoût. Toute sa vie il avait dû vivre avec, mais il n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir de faire changer les choses. Après tout, si Gaara y était parvenu, pourquoi pas lui ? En devenant Kazekage et avec les années, le porteur du Shukaku en était venu à se faire respecter et à gagner la confiance de tous ses sujets ! Alors, si Naruto devenait Hokage, il n'y avait objectivement aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas pour lui.

Avec cette pensée déterminée, Naruto se concentra à nouveau sur les conversations qui se croisaient au-dessus de la table, tandis que tout le monde faisait griller sa viande.

* * *

Jiraiya déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, attendant un signe de Naruto. Il s'étonnait que Tsunade ne l'ait pas encore appelé pour lui passer un savon, du fait que le blond n'était toujours pas de retour. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était déjà là - mais l'Hokage avait totalement oublié de le mettre au courant. 

L'ermite aux crapauds reconnut la voix de son élève venant du restaurant-barbecue. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, repéra la seule tête blonde de l'établissement et fonça dessus.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Naruto ! » hurla Jiraiya, faisant sursauter toute la tablée.

« Oh merde… » fut tout ce que trouva Naruto à répondre. Il tenta un sourire et regarda par en dessous son maître qui, comme tous les autres, s'était mis à le reluquer de haut en bas.

« Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces huit mois ? » exigea de savoir l'ermite, tout son sang quittant son visage, le laissant plus pâle que la mort. Sa main s'abattit soudain violemment sur l'épaule du blond, le secouant un peu pour faire bonne mesure. Ceux assis à la table ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se passait. Naruto grimaça, son épaule lui faisant mal d'être serrée ainsi.

« Tu… Le sceau s'est brisé ? Tu l'as laissé sortir ? Mais qu'as-tu fais pour te retrouver avec une telle apparence ! » Jiraiya prit une expression de plus en plus désespérée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Naruto desserra d'une seule main la poigne qu'avait son maître sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant vouloir communiquer le sérieux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Tous frissonnèrent devant l'air si inhabituel sur le visage de celui qu'ils connaissaient.

« Le sceau n'est pas brisé, je ne l'ai pas laissé sortir. Nous en sommes venus à un arrangement, c'est tout. Il n'est pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit, Ermite-Pervers. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, où à cause du surnom, Naruto n'en savait rien. Mais l'homme aux cheveux blanc finit visiblement par s'apaiser ; voyant cela, les autres se permirent d'en faire autant.

Satisfait que son professeur se soit enfin calmé, Naruto sourit à la cantonade et recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était. Comprenant le message, Jiraiya le laissa seul avec ses amis et sortit du restaurant pour passer la nouvelle à Tsunade (qui l'enverrait d'ailleurs bouler, étant déjà au courant de la situation).

Les retrouvailles se passèrent donc bien ; ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Après avoir mangé, ils restèrent encore ensemble jusqu'à ce que leur devoir de ninja les rappelle et qu'ils doivent se quitter, mais pas sans se promettre de se revoir bientôt !

* * *

Note de l'auteure : le deuxième chapitre vous a plu ? Reviews ! 

Plus sérieusement maintenant : j'ai posté ce chapitre assez vite, mais c'est assez exceptionnel, car il était déjà prêt. Et là, je vais attendre un peu que vous me disiez ce que vous voulez à propos des couples pour savoir comment je vais faire tourner les choses ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos impressions, vos plaisirs, vos hobby, le nom de votre animal préféré, le surnom qu'on vous donne la maison, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détester, vos rêves, etc… Hum ! On va peut-être pas aller jusque là ! (Quel gaspillage de place…) Donc voilà ! A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure**: Kitsune no yami

**Bétalectrice**: Carthae

**Genre**: bon, ben, y aura du yaoi. Pour l'instant, il semblerait que ce soit un Gaara/Naru… Je m'en tiens à ça, mais je me demande si je vais pas essayer autre chose. Je verrai selon mon inspiration (ou vos suggestions, au choix)

**Disclaimer**: Je sais pas vous, mais ça m'emmer… cette partie! Donc, faisons ça vite: «pas à moi.»

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Voilà le chapitre trois! Youpiiiiii XD Il a mis un peu de temps parce que, comme précisé dans les deux chapitres précédents, Carthae, la grande boss de la correction, a accepté, dans sa plus grand bonté, d'aider le pauvre vermisseau que je suis en orthographe. Merci encore! Je peux vous dire qu'elle est très sévère. Elle laisse rien passer… Arf, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ça ne peut que faire du bien à ma fainéantise. Et c'est beaucoup moins pénible à lire pour vous, alors je souffrirais en silence… Au cas où vous vous méprendriez, j'exagère quand même un peu les choses, hein. Allez pas croire qu'elle me torture non plus ;

**Blabla de la béta: **Sévère, moi? Vous avez pas vus comment me traite ma propre béta (Boubanath, que j'appelle toujours Nath)… En plus, tu mens, parce que je laisse passer des fautes. Par exemple, dans ton blabla, vu que ça retranscrit un langage parlé, je ne te reproche pas l'oubli systématique des 'ne' dans les négations… (Je NE laisse rien passer, mon œil!)

**Réponse aux reviews**: (rien à faire, j'aime cette partie)

**jenni944**: Kyaa, ça me fait trop plaisir que tu me review encore pour le deuxième chapitre. Merci, merci! J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire

**Loluciole:** Merci à toi, nouvelle arrivante! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre.

**Redblesskid: **C'est très gentil de me dire tout ça, snif! Désolée, c'est l'émotion. Pour l'instant, en effet, un Gaara/Naruto est bien prévu. Maintenant, faut voir comment les choses vont se mettre (ça m'énerve de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur cette fic).

**Zorro: **Chalut! J'aime bien aussi quand Kyuubi est gentil Enfin, gentil, on se comprend. Je ne perds pas de vue que ce n'est pas un saint non plus, il est légèrement _démoniaque_, quand même. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire intervenir dans l'histoire. En tout cas, il est quand même là, avec notre Naruto national. Arf, pour le Kakashi/Iruka, je suppose qu'il y a moyen… Mais je te préviens tout de suite que de la manière dont vont les choses, ça ne risque pas d'être pour tout de suite, ni très apparent; Ce sera en bruit de fond, quoi. Pour tes deux autres couples, il y pas moyen! Excuse, mais je peux pas. Au dessus de mes forces. Mettre Neji avec Hinata… A la base, il l'aime pas trop, quand même… Enfin, il la tolère, de mon point de vue. Bon, pas la peine de mentir, Hinata m'énerve! Mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature, hein? Faut pas croire que je te reproche de l'apprécier. Et sinon, le Kisame/Itachi… J'aurais l'impression de le faire sortir avec du poisson. Pauvre Itachi, il mérite pas ça quand même. Et puis, j'ai mis que l'Akatsuki était dissolue. Ça sous-entendait aussi que certains n'étaient plus beaucoup en vie. Je ne sais même pas si Kisame est toujours vivant chez moi, vu que je ne comptais pas le faire intervenir dans ma fic (n'aime pas poisson…). Bref, je ferai ce qui est dans mes moyens! Merci pour ta review en tout cas! (P.S.: si, si, Itachi va apparaître! Tu verras bien Hinhinhin!)

**Carthae:** Gentille béta qui me review Mu à toi! Comme je t'ai déjà répondu, je vais m'attarder ici! Je voulais juste préciser ceci: je ne vais pas faire une fic cruche du genre tout-le-monde-il-est-beau-il-est-gentil-et-dansons-parmis-les-nénuphars-c'est-joli (je sais les nénuphars, c'est dans l'eau; c'est pour accentuer le côté absurde de la chose), j'ai horreur de ça.

**_Mea culpa _super grand: dans le premier chapitre, j'ai mis senbi, pour le type qui a entraîné Naruto. J'ai été distraite, c'est Sanbi que je voulais mettre. Tss, quelle idiote… Soyez indulgent, m'sieurs dames **

...Fusion...

Chapitre 3: mission

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Naruto était de retour. Il avait partagé son temps entre remplir des petites missions pour l'Hokage, aller s'entraîner dans les alentours avec Jiraya et passer du temps avec ses amis.

Pour le bien des missions en question, l'équipe sept, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, avait été reformée. C'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva, à la fin de sa première semaine, à battre de nouveau la campagne en la compagnie de Sakura et de Kakashi - de quoi lui faire regretter son lit; il devait être maudit... Kakashi avait, comme à son habitude, à peine levé les yeux de son bouquin peu recommandable et y avait replongé aussitôt passé le moment des salutations. Et il n'avait pas non plus oublié d'être en retard, faisant hurler ses élèves de reproches. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs passé le plus clair de son temps depuis leur départ de Konoha à se plaindre de tout et de rien; notamment, ce que ne put lui reprocher Naruto, de ne pas savoir le but de leur mission.

Ils étaient à présent dans la forêt, à deux-trois jours de marche à l'ouest de Konoha. Naruto avait finalement renoncé à avoir une conversation avec Sakura qui ne porterait pas sur ses cheveux, le fait que Kakashi était insupportable, sa nouvelle jupe, le fait que Kakashi était un pervers, son hésitation à changer la couleur de son short, le fait que Kakashi était un irresponsable… Sentant qu'il craquerait sous peu s'il devait soutenir encore longtemps le rythme de la jeune fille, il battit sagement en retraite. Il alla voir si son ancien professeur serait plus ouvert à un dialogue que son amie, qui penchait furieusement vers les monologues. Malheureusement, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il le trouva le nez dans l'Icha Icha Paradis national… Il fit quelques essais infructueux pour lui arracher quelques mots, puis finalement abandonna aussi. Naruto accepta donc à contre-cœur de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit, et de supporter le babillement incessant de Sakura.

Il fallut encore cinq heures de marche intensive pour que Kakashi se juge satisfait de la distance parcourue et les fasse s'arrêter, afin de préparer le camp. Sakura et Naruto soupirèrent de soulagement, les épaules endolories. Après avoir laissé tomber sans ménagement leurs sacs à terre, Naruto entreprit de monter les tentes, tandis que Sakura se mit à préparer le souper. Kakashi, lui, partit faire un tour de reconnaissance.

Tout en montant les tentes, Naruto en profita pour regarder avec plus d'attention où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il s'avérait qu'ils étaient dans une petite clairière. Il remarqua à plusieurs reprises des preuves qu'il y avait eu une bataille à cet emplacement, il y avait déjà quelques années. Une marque en particulier retint son attention.

«Etrange, ce trou… Quelque chose est parvenu à traverser ce tronc d'arbre de part en part…» L'évidence lui sauta soudain au yeux: il se trouvait là où Neji avait livré bataille contre le type-araignée à la botte d'Orochimaru! Neji lui avait raconté en détail son aventure, alors que la porte de sa chambre d'hopital avait échappé, pour une fois, à la surveillance habituelle des membres de son clan. Naruto s'était donc incrusté au pied du lit de Neji tandis que celui-ci lui expliquait patiemment ce qui lui était arrivé. Encore maintenant, le blond se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé le Hyuuga face à l'autre sous-fifre de Tête de Serpent.

La voix de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées sinistres.

«Oh! Naruto, quand t'auras fini de bayer aux corneilles tu pourras peut-être m'aider à cuisiner, non? Puisqu'on n'a rien à attendre comme aide de l'autre feignasse de Kakashi…! Alors, tu viens? » La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait ponctué chaque phrase par de grands moulinets de ses baguettes de cuisine. Elle acheva son discours en les abattant sauvagement sur le bord de la casserole, provoquant un tintamarre du diable. Soupirant, mais ne voulant pas contrarier la disciple de Tsunade, il partit à sa rencontre, en se promettant d'aller faire un tour à la nuit tombée.

Après le repas, tous trois s'étaient retirés dans leurs tentes respectives.

Naruto était resté allongé près d'un quart d'heure sur son sac de couchage, avant de juger qu'il pouvait sortir. Il n'avait pas très envie de dire aux autres où il allait – Sakura ne manquerait pas de vouloir l'accompagner, et il ne voulait pas être suivi.

Il se faufila hors de sa tente et se déplaça silencieusement vers le couvert des arbres. Là, il prit moins la peine d'être silencieux et son rythme de marche devint plus naturel. Il suivit à nouveau le chemin que lui et ses compagnons avaient emprunté, il y a plus ou moins quatre ans lorsqu'ils cherchaient à récupérer Sasuke. Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers ce dernier, Naruto pouvait sentir sa poitrine devenir plus étroite, lui donnant l'impression d'être pris dans un étau. Il inspira, puis expira longuement, chassant de ses poumons son ressentiment et son impression d'échec qu'il traînait derrière lui, tel des boulets, depuis la traîtrise de son ami. Il eut finalement un sourire triste face à sa réaction et recommença sa marche.

Les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment changé; mais le temps qui était passé avait effacé la plupart des traces de leur passage. Seuls les marques les plus profondes faites lors de leurs combats étaient encore visibles. Naruto était maintenant arrivé à l'emplacement du combat de Shikamaru et, accessoirement, celui de Temari. C'était sans doute elle qui avait fait le plus de dégât. La plupart des arbres dans un périmètre de plus de cent mètres étaient rasés, ne laissant que leurs racines et une petite partie de leurs troncs. Naruto se dit que, décidément, la technique de Temari avec son éventail était redoutable et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'y trouver confronté. Mais lors de son séjour à Suna no Kuni, la sœur de Gaara s'était montrée fort amicale envers lui, exprimant de cette manière sa reconnaissance pour le sauvetage de son frère. C'est ainsi que Naruto en était venu à l'apprécier.

Naruto approchait à présent de la clairière où il avait commencé à combattre Kimimaro, pour finalement laisser Lee s'en charger, afin qu'il puisse partir à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Plus Naruto avançait, et plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un corps étranger à la forêt était présent, mais il ne dégageait qu'une impression de puissance endormie. Naruto sentit ses poils se hérisser d'anticipation. Il ne put cependant retenir un sursaut face au spectacle auquel il assista en pénétrant dans la clairière. Une forêt d'os. Lee, et Gaara de façon plus sommaire, lui avaient expliqué les évènements; mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Se concentrant, il confirma son impression en déterminant que la présence se situait à l'intérieur même des arbres d'os. Déglutissant, Naruto fit un saut pour atteindre le haut d'un grand arbre d'os et ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il aperçut une silhouette encastrée dans un des ces arbres-os. Il se dirigea vers elle, sautant d'un arbre à l'autre, et se percha sur l'une des branches de l'arbre où était retenu celui qu'il pouvait maintenant identifier comme étant Kimimaro.

Etrangement, malgré les quatre années passées ici, le corps de l'homme ne s'était pas du tout décomposé.

Naruto pouvait voir que la marque d'Orochimaru avait disparu du poitrail de Kimimaro. Soudain pris d'un doute, Naruto avança son doigt sous le nez du soi-disant mort, et chercha une quelconque trace de respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, au moment précis où Naruto s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, il perçut la très faible preuve que la vie avait encore ses droits dans ce corps. Pris d'une frénésie subite, Naruto commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, cherchant quoi faire. Il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps: il tomba de son perchoir et, tentant de se rattraper, il s'agrippa à l'épaule de Kimimaro. A ce contact, les yeux de ce dernier s'entrouvrirent lentement. Le temps sembla se figer pour Naruto, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage près du sien; celui-ci semblait reprendre de légères couleurs (pas beaucoup, vu qu'à la base, il avait tout de la couleur d'un cachet d'aspirine). Déjà dans un équilibre plus que précaire, Naruto se vianda méchamment au sol lorsque les os se rétractèrent dans la terre.

«Ouille!» Naruto fronça les sourcils, et massa son postérieur endolori. Jugeant au bout de quelques minutes qu'il n'avait plus mal, Naruto retourna son attention sur Kimimaro. Ce dernier avait l'air plus impassible que jamais, mais semblait être en possession de tous ses moyens. Naruto eut un petit rire embarrassé.

«Ah, euh… Salut!» Naruto leva la main pour accompagner ses dires. Kimimaro ne fit pas un geste pour démontrer qu'il avait entendu. La main du blond resta en l'air un moment, pour finir par pendouiller dans le vide, lamentablement. Naruto fit une moue, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il repartit à la charge.

«Kimimaro, c'est ça? Tu te souviens de moi?» Cette fois-ci, l'homme leva ses yeux vides vers Naruto.

«Oui.» Naruto ressentit un sursaut de victoire, d'être parvenu à lui arracher une réponse. Il lui fit un sourire engageant

«Oui, tu t'appelles Kimimaro ou, oui, tu te rappelles de moi?»

«Les deux, » répondit-il, toujours impassible.

«Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois comme ça quand je t'ai trouvé?» demanda Naruto, «parce que d'après ce que je sais, tu es sensé être mort…»

«J'aurais dû. Kabuto m'avait dit que j'allais mourir. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé en état de cataplexie.»

«Oh, ben, c'est tant mieux, je suppose.»

«Non.» Naruto écarquilla un peu les yeux devant une réponse comme celle-là.

«Non! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi?» Le blond croisa les bras, l'air peu convaincu. Kimimaro le regarda droit dans les yeux, le faisant sursauter.

«Pour quelle raison continuerais-je à vivre alors que je ne suis plus utile à personne?» Ces mots, pourtant prononcés d'une voix monotone, semblèrent avoir l'effet d'une massue sur Naruto. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce besoin de se sentir utile à quelque chose.

«Mais mourir n'est pas une solution!» répondit le blond, en se levant, pris par son indignation devant une réaction si peu combative. Il se pencha vers Kimimaro.

«Et quoi, t'étais satisfait quand tu étais le sous-fifre d'Orochimaru?»

«…» Voyant l'absence de réaction de Kimimaro, Naruto commença à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il l'agrippa par le col, collant son visage au sien. L'homme aux cheveux blanc le laissa faire, ne résistant même pas à la pression qu'exerçait le blond sur sa gorge.

«Je ne te laisserai pas mourir sous prétexte qu'Orochimaru n'en a plus rien à faire de toi! Je te prends avec moi. Et tu vas t'en trouver une, de raison de vivre, c'est moi qui te le dis.» Kimimaro le regarda d'une curieuse façon, comme s'il cherchait un sens caché aux paroles du garçon. Ne trouvant rien, il eut une mine encore plus perplexe devant le comportement de Naruto. Celui-ci le lâcha et lui fit un immense sourire.

« Alors, on fait comme ça?» Kimimaro le fixa encore quelques secondes, acquiesça, puis entreprit de se rhabiller convenablement. Naruto eut un air découragé devant ce laconisme profond.

Soupirant, Naruto prit le chemin de retour vers le camp, Kimimaro sur les talons.

_Suis-je donc vraiment obligé de faire des tas de trucs irréfléchis? Non mais comment je vais expliquer ça à Kakashi et à Sakura… C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi surprendre. Se ramener avec un type, alors qu'on est censé ne pas avoir quitté le camp, et qu'en plus le type en question est officiellement un peu mort. Aaaaaah, pitié… Marre de me mettre dans des situations impossibles où je vais encore devoir passer des heures à expliquer ce qui est arrivé… _

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, juste perturbé par le chant des cigales (que Naruto trouvait terriblement passionnant, tout prétexte étant bon pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre). Kimimaro, lui, se posait des questions existentielles: pourquoi n'était-il pas mort comme l'avait prédit Kabuto? Et pourquoi Orochimaru l'avait-il jugé inutile? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas une santé suffisante pour que son corps lui serve de réceptacle, mais techniquement, il était encore assez en forme pour lui rendre service… Kimimaro se sentit tomber dans une légère dépression.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour nos deux protagonistes. Un qui flippait au vu de son avenir proche, et l'autre qui déprimait grave.

Le soleil commençait à poindre et Naruto sentait sa fatigue prendre une proportion de plus en plus conséquente. Il jeta un regard agacé à Kimimaro qui semblait aussi frais que s'il avait dormit toute la nuit. Kimimaro lui en rendit un sans expression, alors Naruto eut vite fait de revenir à ce qu'il regardait auparavant, c'est-à-dire, le sol. Son postérieur avait déjà eu le privilège douteux de faire sa connaissance lorsqu'il s'était rétamé par terre tantôt.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du camp, Naruto pestait de plus en plus. A cette heure, Kakashi devait sans doute avoir déjà réveillé Sakura, et elle ne manquerait pas de lui tomber sur le dos dès son arrivée; elle devait être furax de voir qu'il avait coupé à son tour de préparer le repas. Naruto poussa un énième soupir sous l'œil inquisiteur de celui qui l'accompagnait.

Arrivé en vue du camp, Naruto put constater que son hypothèse se trouvait confirmée. Le feu était allumé et Sakura s'affairait à cuisiner le déjeuner.

Naruto, suivi de Kimimaro, allait entrer dans la clairière, quand Kakashi apparut soudainement devant lui. Le blond arrêta ses mains, qui s'étaient mises automatiquement en position pour former un jutsu, et reprit une posture moins offensive. Cependant, il resta malgré tout sur ses gardes, prêt à subir les remontrances de Kakashi. Ce dernier se tenait immobile, sans rien dire, l'air réprobateur, semblant ne pas faire attention à l'homme qui accompagnait son ancien élève. Sakura, remarquant qu'elle n'entendait plus le bruit des pages du ninja copieur, releva la tête et vit les trois hommes se faisant face, à l'orée du bois. Elle s'interrogea sur l'identité de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui accompagnait Naruto, avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son torchon et de se lever. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi, bon sang, c'était toujours à elle ou à Naruto de cuisiner, et non pas à Kakashi. Sakura répondit elle-même à sa question lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'un jour, en de fâcheuses circonstances, leur ancien maître s'était retrouvé contraint de cuisiner. Elle aimait autant dire que ça faisait partie des souvenirs dont elle préférait ne pas se rappeler. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée au même niveau que Kakashi, elle se posta elle aussi devant Naruto, l'air curieuse et refocalisa son esprit sur des choses plus… comestibles. En particulier la personne qui était derrière son ami.

_- Je ne sais pas où il est allé le chercher, celui-là, mais je le mangerais bien tout cru, _l'informa la Sakura intérieure, sifflant d'un air appréciateur._ Celui-ci a un petit quelque chose du glaçon, ce qui n'est pas moche à regarder…_

«Bonjour Naruto. Où étais-tu passé, c'était à ton tour de cuisiner, non?» lui dit-elle, un peu plus réprobatrice qu'il ne l'était vraiment nécessaire. Mais bon, c'était vraiment pas juste, à chaque fois c'est lui qui tombait sur les beaux mecs en premier.

Sakura présenta à Kimimaro son profil qu'elle jugeait le plus avantageux. Au plus grand désappointement de la kunoichi, il n'y porta aucune attention, regardant le combat silencieux entre Naruto et Kakashi. Agacée qu'on ne lui porte aucune attention et que le blond n'ait pas jugé bon de répondre à sa question, trop absorbé par Kakashi, elle sentit son énervement monter. Elle enfila ses gants avec des gestes lents, se concentra et envoya son poing en direction du sol. Au contact, la terre vola en éclats sur trois mètres à la ronde. Les trois ninja, qui avaient eu le reflex de sauter hors du cercle, la regardaient maintenant avec stupeur. Sakura tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour faire partir une poussière imaginaire, puis les regarda enfin, un sourire satisfait collé sur ses lèvres.

«Bien! J'aimerais qu'on m'explique maintenant. Où étais-tu passé Naruto? Et qui est-ce que tu as ramené avec toi?»

……………………………………………………………………………………...

**Note de l'auteure**: Le troisième chapitre, donc. J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et à me suggérer des couples, il est encore temps pour m'influencer (parce que le Gaara/Naruto, je le sens un peu mal… Y en aurait-il qui seraient intéressés par un Naru/Neji?) En d'autres termes: Review sivouplait!

P.S.: Si quelqu'un est tenté de voir Naruto en dessin comme il est dans ma fic, qu'il me passe son adresse et je lui envoie.


	4. Rencontre

**Auteure**: Kitsune no yami (mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kitsune–dents étincelantes à la Gai)

**Bétalectrice**: Carthae (que je ne remercierai jamais assez)

**Genre**: Nous y voilà! Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué que cette partie ne me sert pas du tout à dire le genre de l'histoire? Bon, je suis ici de toute façon pour vous mettre un peu au courant de l'affaire «couple en délire» de ma fic. J'ai des nouvelles. Il semblerait que mon histoire soit en train de muer en Kimimaro/Naruto. La plupart de mes gentilles revieweuses (et peut-être revieweurs, je sais pas, mais j'ai des doutes) sont d'accord là-dessus. Si quelqu'un veut émettre des objections, je suis tout ouie, mais je précise qu'ici, ça marche à la majorité (et aussi au fait que l'auteure a parfois quelques petits problèmes avec certains couples, mais c'est secondaire).

**Disclaimer: **Quelle nuisance cette partie! Elle est là à chaque fois --; Bon… Ben Naruto et tous ces charmants personnages, morts ou non, ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Est-ce quelqu'un sait si c'est difficile de rencontrer l'homme? Je lui ferais peut-être assez pitié pour qu'il me les lègue / donne… (par contre, je ne sais pas s'il serait content d'apprendre ce que je compte faire de son ouvrage).

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Le chapitre quatre. Je l'ai fait encore vite celui-ci! Je n'ai pas eu le cauchemar de la page blanche. En plus, j'ai fait un petit fanart yaoi avec Kimimaro et Naruto qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour la suite (contente). Bref, je suis toujours motivée! Espérons que ça dure.

**Réponse aux reviews**: Ici, j'ai une petite annonce à faire! Comme celles qui ont eu la délicatesse de me reviewer ont pu le remarquer, cette fois-ci, j'ai directement répondu. Maintenant, là question: Que préférez-vous? Que je ne vous réponde qu'ici ou que je vous réponde directement? (Ceci ne marche que pour ceux qui me donnent leur adresse, évidement. Les autres, je leur répondrai ici quoi qu'il se passe.)

En attendant, un grand merci à:

**Carthae. **

**Redblesskid. **

**Hinata: **Je pense t'avoir répondu à toi aussi, non? Parce que Hotmail ne m'a pas mis si je l'avais fait. En tout cas, je crois me rappeler l'avoir fait… Si ce n'est pas le cas, et que tu m'as demandé le dessin, dis-le moi et je te l'enverrai. Sinon, je suis très flattée que tu es pris la peine de me reviewer, alors que d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent. Merci!

**rossignol-chan. **

**Zorro La Tortue. **

Encore merci, vos review m'encouragent beaucoup (je fais même des efforts pour faire attention à l'orthographe: c'est pas une preuve ça?) et la fidélité de certaines me touchent énormément!

* * *

**Fusion**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre… du troisième type! (Mais alors…qui étaient donc les deux premiers?)**

* * *

Naruto se gratta la nuque d'un geste nerveux et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

«Hem, tu vois Sakura…»

Sakura prit un air impatient tandis que ce pauvre Naruto dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé.

«Ouiii, je vois quoi Naruto? Viens-en aux faits!» Elle tapa du talon pour presser un peu Naruto dans ses confessions. Kakashi, qui quelques minutes plus tôt affrontait du regard Naruto, observait maintenant les évènements avec une pointe de compassion pour Naruto. Il écarta rapidement ce sentiment, se disant que de toute manière, le blond aurait dû passer à la casserole, même si lui-même aurait été (un peu) moins autoritaire que Sakura dans ses demandes d'explications.

Naruto se tourna légèrement vers Kimimaro, demandant clairement de l'aide. Mais il l'ignora, semblant totalement désintéressé par la situation. Ce qui était faux bien sûr. Mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à entrer dans la… conversation, pour ne pas dire l'interrogatoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était beaucoup plus distrayant ainsi!

Naruto se détourna de lui, visiblement dégoûté.

_Ingrat! C'est à cause de lui que je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou – du moins en grande partie. Qu'il aille au diable_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et aussi légèrement remonté par l'irritation que lui causait Kimimaro, Naruto entreprit de raconter les événements – oubliant volontairement de préciser quelques menus détails, comme le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le cul par terre. Et puis, il fallait bien l'admettre, pour une raison quelconque, il n'avait pas envie de parler de cette rencontre: c'était un événement trop personnel pour qu'il déballe tout sous le regard inquisiteur des deux autres membres de son équipe. Toutefois, il était également frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Kimimaro, qui aurait dû, en toute logique, être mort. Alors, il questionna à ce sujet Sakura, qui, ayant des aptitudes en médecine, pourrait bien avoir une idée. Cependant, elle poussa un soupir dépité avant de répondre à Naruto.

«Je ne saurais pas quoi te répondre Naruto. Mes connaissances sont encore loin en dessous de celles de Kabuto, pour ce que j'en sais. J'aurais aimé t'aider…» Elle regarda Naruto d'un air désolé.

_Argh, je déteste ça! Je pensais avoir surpassé ce sentiment d'infériorité; je _sais _que je ne suis pas qu'un poids mort pour l'équipe. Et même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai, je suis utile moi aussi. D'ailleurs, si j'en parle à Naruto, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il me dira. Mais dans ce genre de situation, j'aimerais tellement être en mesure de lui venir en aide. Après tout, il m'a toujours aidée et soutenue par le passé, je veux lui rendre la pareille, quoi qu'il m'en coûte! _

De la détermination se lut sur le visage de Sakura, interloquant les trois autres quant à la raison d'une telle expression.

«Correction: Je ne sais pas _encore_! Je ferais des recherches dès que je pourrais. Je te le promets, Naruto.»

Naruto sourit.

«Merci, Sakura-chan!» soupira-t-il, soulagé de voir que sa camarade lui épargnerait bien des soucis. Néanmoins, deux secondes plus tard, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas crié victoire trop vite : la lueur démoniaque qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Sakura ne lui avait pas échappé, ni son sourire qui avait pris un tour beaucoup moins chaleureux.

«Ceci, cependant, ne t'excuse pas de t'être débiné alors que je t'avais confié une tâche. C'est-à-dire: faire le petit déjeuner! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement… Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir fait faire ton travail, tu feras non seulement les repas d'aujourd'hui, mais aussi ceux de demain!» Naruto baissa piteusement la tête et acquiesça mollement.

«Oui…»

«Oui, qui?» fit Sakura en haussant dangereusement un sourcil.

«Oui, Sakura-chan!» répondit Naruto en se tenant maintenant droit comme un i, ne voulant pas énerver plus Sakura.

«Bien.»

Satisfaite, Sakura retourna à ses poissons – dont elle essaya de sauver ce qu'elle pouvait en raclant le fond de la poêle avec un kunai. Aie… Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement le moyen pour impressionner Kimi-chou avec ses dons culinaires, malgré cette catastrophe.

_Ah zut! C'était pas prévu ça. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Naruto! Mes poissons**… **Le plus cramé sera pour lui, tiens, ça lui apprendra!_ _Celui-là est pour le dieu ambulant; il est doré à point, il ne pourra pas manquer de remarquer mes talents de cuisinière! Et alors là… Niéhéhéhé… _

Tandis que Sakura était en train de vivre ses rêves éveillés à propos d'une personne qu'on ne citera pas (mais que normalement vous devriez avoir une petite idée de son identité, étant donné qu'on l'a déjà cité), Naruto relâchait la respiration qu'il avait retenue instinctivement, dans l'espoir de passer pour inexistant aux yeux de Sakura. Kakashi, lui, croisa les bras et regarda Naruto, qui tourna la tête vers lui, conscient d'être le sujet de l'attention de son ancien professeur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» demanda Naruto, une moue agacée collée au visage. «J'ai déjà rendu des comptes à Sakura, non?»

«Ne t'énerve pas ainsi, Naruto. Je voulais juste te demander ce que tu comptais faire avec Kimimaro.»

_Ou plutôt ce que moi je vais faire. Je me doute bien que Naruto va me demander s'il peut rester avec nous. Je ne peux pas oublier, cependant, qu'il était aux ordres d'Orochimaru. Et Naruto avec sa manie de pardonner à tord et à travers! Mais je suis incapable de reprocher à Naruto de vouloir venir en aide à quelqu'un… Ça va me faire du tracas ça, je le sens. _

«J'espérais qu'il nous accompagnerait… Il peut?» Kakashi soupira, se demandant dans quel coup foireux allait encore les fourrer Naruto. Il acquiesça cependant et retourna à son livre, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste expert en un geste trahissant sa grande habitude. Naruto fit une petite danse de la victoire, se disant qu'il s'en était bien sorti finalement, et que s'il avait su, il ne se serait pas autant inquiété. Il se tourna soudainement vers Kimimaro, faisant virevolter cheveux, vêtements et queue. Il saisit l'homme par le poignet et entreprit de le tirer vers le camp, tout en lui expliquant quelques petites choses à propos de la vie en communauté – ou plutôt de la vie à proximité de Sakura. Celle-ci n'avait rien manqué de l'échange de propos Naruto et Kakashi et se réjouissait fort de ce qui en était ressorti.

_Niahahaha!_ _On va l'avoir, c'est sûr.__ Avec ma maturité et ma serviabilité, et mes plans rusés, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il me résiste. Mais commençons par le commencement et impressionnons-le avec nos talents de cuisinière. Banzaï! _

Sakura appela tout le monde pour le déjeuner, maintenant définitivement -très- près.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle observa un Kimimaro impassible manger son poisson. Elle en fut fort dépitée, mais se raccrocha à l'espoir de lui montrer un jour ses qualités de combattante.

De son côté, Naruto, à qui l'attitude (qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'appeler minauderie) de Sakura n'avait pas échappé, se demandait quelle mouche l'avait encore piquée.

_Bah, ça ne me regarde pas. Il y a plus important, comme savoir quelle est notre mission! Quand est-ce que Kakashi va se décider à nous le dire? Non mais, regardez-le bouffer son poisson comme un bienheureux, plongé dans son bouquin de pervers! C'est pas croyable… Je vais te lui tirer les vers du nez, moi, tu vas voir! _

Faisant une mine dégoûtée devant son poisson carbonisé (merci Sakura), il mordit une dernière fois dedans, avala difficilement et envoya bouler le reste au loin.

Naruto fit un sourire à Kakashi, qui sortit le nez de son bouquin pour l'occasion, se demandant ce qu'allait encore lui sortir le blond. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, la subtilité faisant autant partie du vocabulaire de Naruto que de celui de Sakura lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire quelqu'un.

«Kakashi-sensei, allez-vous enfin nous dire en quoi consiste notre mission?»

Intéressée, Sakura arracha ses yeux de la contemplation de Kimimaro; celui-ci écouta d'une oreille «distraite».

Kakashi retourna à son livre avant de répondre, au plus grand agacement de Naruto, qui sentait ça patience se faire de plus en plus rare.

«Je ne sais pas précisément.»

Sakura et Naruto grincèrent des dents, énervés par la nonchalance du ninja. Naruto agita la main, tentant ainsi de dissiper les ondes néfastes provoquées par sa mauvaise humeur. Les autres le regardèrent d'un air bovin, se demandant où était la mouche qui l'avait piquée.

«Vous ne savez rien?»

«Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je sais tout de même où nous devons nous rendre.»

Naruto leva les bras au ciel.

«Dieu merci, nous sommes sauvés!» fit-il ironisa-t-il. Sakura lança un regard mauvais à Naruto, se disant que c'était toujours mieux que rien et qu'en plus, Kaka semblait, pour une fois, disposé à parler.

«Et où va-t-on ainsi, Kakashi-sensei?» demanda-t-elle.

«A Suna no Kuni. Le Kazekage nous a appelés.»

Immédiatement, Naruto arrêta de bouder, inquiet.

«Il est arrivé quelque chose à Gaara?» demanda-t-il vivement à Kakashi.

«Je ne saurais pas te répondre. Il n'a pas précisé la raison de sa convocation dans la lettre. Il a dû penser que ce serait plus sûr au cas où l'oiseau messager serait intercepté.»

«Oh…»

Naruto entreprit de se ronger la griffe du pouce, mais fut interrompu par Sakura qui lui retira le doigt de la bouche, jugeant cette manie fort peu élégante. Le blond soupira en reposant sa main près de ses genoux. Sakura eut un peu pitié de son ami et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas. S'il avait un problème grave, il l'aurait dit, prudence ou pas.»

Naruto leva des yeux reconnaissants vers elle.

«Merci, Sakura-chan.» Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit la pareille.

«Je t'en prie!»

Kimimaro, qui avait tout écouté attentivement, s'interrogeait

_Gaara? C'est un de ceux contre qui je me suis battu, je crois. Il est devenu Kazekage? Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre lui et Naruto pour qu'il s'inquiète ainsi… _

Kakashi coupa court aux introspections intérieures de tout le ce petit monde, en leur demandant de bien vouloir replier le camp. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, toujours plongés dans leur pensée. Même Kimimaro aida, pour cela les directives de Naruto. Une fois fait, ils se regroupèrent.

« Atteindre Suna no Kuni ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps. Nous arriverons sans doute avant la nuit,» les informa Kakashi. Les trois autres acquiescèrent et se tinrent prêt à le suivre vers leur destination. Ils se répartirent les sacs et se mirent en route.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et les lumières de Suna brillaient déjà, pour combattre la pénombre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des murs du village.

Naruto frétillait d'impatience dans son empressement à voir Gaara; il voulait lui demander pourquoi il les avait convoqués. Ce devait être important pour qu'il en vienne à réclamer l'aide des ninja de Konoha. En effet, Gaara n'était pas vraiment réputé pour accepter facilement un quelconque concours extérieur. C'était surtout ça qui travaillait Naruto et le forçait à accélérer la cadence, pour arriver le plus tôt possible. Kakashi et Sakura n'étaient pas du tout surpris, ce rappelant parfaitement de l'état dans lequel s'était mis Naruto lorsqu'il avait appris, deux ans plus tôt, que Gaara s'était fait enlever par l'Akatsuki.

A l'entrée du village, on vérifia leurs identités et on les laissa entrer, escortés par deux shinobi jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel le bureau du Kazekage était installé.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans une bâtisse qui paraissait bâtie taillée à même la roche, de la même couleur que le sable. Ils suivirent un couloir faiblement éclairé, car la seule lumière, le jour, ne provenait que de petites fenêtres creusées à travers le mur épais.

Quand finalement la porte du Kazekage se profila devant eux, Naruto montra des signes d'agitation.. C'est-à-dire que sa queue battait follement dans les airs, attirant l'attention des deux gardes qui les accompagnaient. Sakura fit signe à Naruto de se calmer, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur.

«Le Kazekage a été prévenu de votre arrivée et il vous attend. Nous vous laissons ici,» dit l'un des ninja.

«Passez un bon séjour,» compléta le second.

Une fois seuls, Kakashi toqua à la porte. Un «entrez» étouffé par la cloison se fit alors entendre. Kakashi n'eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la clenche qu'une tornade blonde le bouscula et poussa la porte.

«Gaara!» Naruto se posta directement devant le bureau où était assis le Kazekage.

«Bonjour Naruto, ça faisait longtemps,» fit Gaara en baissant légèrement la tête pour le saluer. «Bonjour à vous aussi; je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel,» ajouta-t-il tandis que Sakura et Kakashi entraient à leur tour et qu'ils le saluaient. Lorsqu'il reconnut la dernière personne qui les accompagnait, il fronça un peu de ses sourcils inexistants – c'est-à-dire que son front se plissa.Mais il décida de remettre cela à plus tard, des choses plus importantes attendant d'être exposées.

«Gaara… Je… J'étais inquiet! Dis-moi ce qui ce passe.»

Voyant l'expression implorante de Naruto, Gaara lui fit signe que c'était entendu. D'un geste, il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir, tandis qu'il retirait son chapeau officiel de Kazekage. Il savait qu'à la vue de celui-ci, Naruto était toujours un peu triste, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Surtout que ce n'était pas pour une bonne nouvelle qu'il les avait appelés ici. Naruto se sentit reconnaissant de la délicatesse du geste de son ami.

La période qu'ils avaient passée ensemble les avait beaucoup rapprochés, et leur avait appris à se connaître. Naruto était, la plupart du temps, en train de sautiller autour de Gaara, parlant pour deux et Gaara se contentait de l'écouter patiemment, un air indulgent collé sur le visage. Du moins, au début. Car le temps aidant, Gaara s'accoutuma, à sa plus grande surprise mais aussi à celle de son frère et de sa sœur, à la présence énergique du blond et en vint même à prendre part discrètement aux conversations de Naruto. Une grande affection avait pris place entre eux, affection que tous deux avait toujours recherchée.

Cependant, si pour Gaara, il n'y avait que des avantages à cette situation, pour Naruto par contre… En effet, à présent, dès qu'il s'agissait de Gaara, Naruto se déconnectait complètement de la réalité; il ne parvenait plus à voir les choses avec objectivité. C'est ainsi que Naruto en était venu à idéaliser la position de Kazekage. Pensant que tout le monde voyait Gaara comme lui le voyait, le blond était persuadé que la haine et le dégoût qu'éprouvaient les villageois à son encontre n'existaient plus et qu'ils avaient été remplacés par du respect et de la reconnaissance. Hélas, il n'en était pas ainsi: la seule chose qui permettait que les villageois l'acceptent en tant que Kazekage était qu'il leur assurait une protection puissante. Maintes fois, Gaara avait tenté de raisonner Naruto sur la nature de ses rapports avec ses sujets, mais jamais il n'avait semblé prendre ses mots aux sérieux, considérant sans doute qu'il était simplement pessimiste. C'était dans ces situations là que Gaara se sentait le plus impuissant.

«Je vous ai convoqués ici pour une affaire qui m'inquiète,» commença Gaara. Il vit tout de suite le visage de Naruto se crisper. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction et se concentra plutôt sur Kakashi.

«De quoi s'agit-il?» demanda Kakashi.

«Des activités ont été remarquées dans la forêt du côté nord de Suna no Kuni, à environ trente kilomètres d'ici.»

«Et vous n'avez pas une idée de quoi il s'agit?» Gaara regarda Sakura et soupira légèrement.

«Si, nous avons une idée. Et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie. Plusieurs ninja en patrouille nous ont rapporté le signalement d'une personne. Et ce signalement correspondrait à Itachi Uchiwa.» Trois déglutitions se firent entendre simultanément. Kimimaro observa les réactions avec détachement, mettant dans un coin de cerveau le nom Itachi Uchiwa, afin de se renseigner plus tard sur ses agissements ces quatre dernières années. Après un petit moment à assimiler l'information, Naruto éclaircit sa gorge nouée.

«Si, nous avons une idée. Et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie. Plusieurs ninja en patrouille nous ont rapporté le signalement d'une personne, qui correspondrait à Itachi Uchiwa.» Trois déglutitions se firent entendre. Kimimaro observa les réactions avec détachement, mettant dans un coin de cerveau le nom d'Itachi Uchiwa, afin de se renseigner plus tard sur ses agissements ces quatre dernières années. Après un petit moment à assimiler l'information, Naruto éclaircit sa gorge nouée.

«Et… Tu sais pourquoi il est ici?» demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais voulant l'entendre de la bouche de Gaara.

«Il n'a sans doute pas renoncé à se procurer Shuukaku.» répondit Gaara d'un ton neutre. Naruto baissa la tête et fixa ses mains, plongé dans ses pensées. Gaara profita de l'instant de répit où tout le monde était en pleine réflexion, pour observer plus en détail les changements survenus chez Naruto.

Le blond était assis sur sa chaise, apparemment calme – mais certains détails venaient démentir cet état. Les mains griffues de Naruto étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, son visage était fermé par la concentration et sa queue battait nerveusement l'air.

_Hummm…Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour obtenir ces caractéristiques de Kyûbi. A quoi est-ce que je ressemblerais si j'avais moi aussi changé? …A quelque chose de ridicule. J'ai déjà assez avec mes yeux entourés de noir. Manquerait plus que j'ai une queue rayée, avec ça. Aaaah, il y a vraiment pas moyen de positiver avec Shuukaku; il ne m'apporte que des ennuis et fort peu d'avantages, décidément. Heureusement que je ne le considère plus comme ma mère. _

**Quand tu auras fini de te plaindre! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'ai pas demandé à être là. Déjà que tu ne m'apportes même plus mon quota de sang… en plus, maintenant, tu es hyper borné et tu ne veux plus m'obéir… Tu n'as aucune considération! J'aimerais t'y voir, toi, enfermé dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre! **

_Oui, oui…_

**Un seul oui était suffisant, ingrat! Pff. **

_C'est ça, va bouder plus loin… _

Le son d'une chaise, qui tombe à la renverse, sortit Gaara de son dialogue intérieur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: **On commence tout doucement à entrer dans le vif du sujet N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, ils sont tous accueillis avec reconnaissance! (Les bons mieux que les mauvais, mais il ne faut pas trop en demander.)

P.S.: si quelqu'un est tenté de voir le fanart dont j'ai parlé plus haut… Vous savez quoi faire.


	5. Discussion et premier contact

**Auteure:** Kitsune no Yami

**Bétalectrice: **Carthae

**Genre: **Y'aura de la romance. Notamment entre Naruto et Kimimaro. Ça commence tout doucement à se mettre en place.

**Disclaimer: **Pazamoi

**Blabla de l'auteure: **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire… En tout cas, plus que le précédent, vu le peu de reviews que j'ai reçues… S'il y a un problème, faut me le dire! Tout peut se discuter. Sivouplaît, ne me laissez pas dans le brouillard comme cette fois, c'est trop triste TTTT.

**Réponse aux reviews: **comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce fut vraiment pauvre, cette fois… Mais un énormegigasupermonstrueux merci à ma Béta, **Carthae** (allez tout lire sa fic XD!) qui m'écrit courageusement à chaque fois et à **JLG, **qui a été particulièrement flatteuse et gentille dans ses propos! Pour la peine, je te dédie ce chapitre, puisque tu es la seule à m'avoir envoyé de review en dehors de Carthae.

* * *

**Fusion **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5: Discussion et premier contact.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto, qui avait envoyé voler sa chaise plus loin quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait debout, raide, les poings serrés le long du corps. Les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'apprêtaient à lui demander s'il allait bien, quand elles furent soudainement écrasées au fond de leur siège, le souffle coupé par une énorme pression. Un chakra violet tirant vers le rouge s'échappait du corps de Naruto par vagues d'une violence inouïe, se répandant dans toute la pièce.

Semblant prendre enfin conscience dans quel état de suffocation il mettait ses compagnons, il relâcha la pression. Un air coupable se peignit sur les traits de Naruto, avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

Tous reprirent vivement une goulée d'air dans l'espoir d'approvisionner à nouveau leur sang en oxygène. Sakura se mit à tousser et entreprit de se lever avec difficulté, la main posée sur sa gorge.

«Je… Je vais aller le chercher!»

Elle était pratiquement levée quand quelque chose de blanc entra dans son champ de vision. La brusquerie de l'apparition l'a fit se rasseoir aussi sec sur son siège. Elle leva les yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et rencontra le regard vert d'eau de Kimimaro. Elle eut un sursaut et rougit, n'ayant jamais eu, jusqu'ici, l'attention de l'homme centrée uniquement sur elle.

«Je m'en charge,» dit-il, le visage pratiquement impassible mais où dénotait une légère crispation.

«Quoi?» fut tout ce que Sakura eut le temps de répondre avant que Kimimaro ne parte en courant, à la suite de Naruto. Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec Kakashi, lui aussi surpris par le comportement de Naruto – et surtout par celui de Kimimaro, qui ne semblait pas, à première vue, être le type de personne qui irait courir après un Naruto perturbé... ni personne d'autre, en fait.

Gaara, qui avait regardé les évènements se dérouler sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, avait la bouche encore légèrement entrouverte par la stupeur. Il la referma précipitamment à l'idée du spectacle qu'il devait donner et se passa la main sur les yeux, tentant vainement de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Il abandonna assez rapidement et jeta un regard blasé aux deux personnes restantes.

«Si on pouvait me dire ce qu'il se passe…» demanda Gaara, la tête appuyée sur sa main, son attitude trahissant la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Sakura se fit un devoir de tout lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers, avec, en plus, quelques remarques personnelles – en particulier sur un certain Kimimaro, pour ne pas citer son nom – dont se serait bien passé ce pauvre Gaara, qui avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

De son côté, Kimimaro était en train de suivre la piste de Naruto. Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis longtemps maintenant, le blond courant à travers les rues à une vitesse surhumaine, à tel point que même un ninja ne pouvait le suivre des yeux. Mais Kimimaro pouvait toujours ressentir une aura puissante dans la direction prise par Naruto et il n'avait donc pas trop de mal à deviner où il était. Ça faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de lui ; Kimimaro en tira la conclusion que Naruto devait s'être arrêté quelque part. Curieusement, maintenant qu'il était assez éloigné de Naruto pour ne pas être écrasé par sa présence, il se rendait compte que son aura fluctuait en vagues de puissances différentes. Il mit cependant cette impression de côté, focalisant son attention sur la recherche de Naruto.

Suivant ses sens qui l'éloignaient de plus en plus du village, il finit par arriver près de l'objet de ses pensées. Naruto était à peine visible tel qu'il était, replié sur lui-même, le front posé sur ses genoux et la tête entre les mains, caché de la lumière de la lune par un talus. Du chakra s'échappait de son corps par intermittence, paraissant difficile à stabiliser. Kimimaro remarqua que le chakra de Naruto hésitait entre le rouge et le violet – comme auparavant, dans le bureau du Kazekage, cette dernière couleur était la plus présente. Kimimaro s'approcha du blond, mais fut interrompu par Naruto, qui leva une de ses mains avec brusquerie, pour l'empêcher de venir trop près. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit que les griffes de Naruto étaient tantôt de leur taille habituelle, tantôt plus longues.

«Reste où tu es!» cria Naruto, alors que Kimimaro faisait mine d'avancer. Il n'écouta pas l'injonction de Naruto, qui releva la tête, découvrant ainsi les marques prononcées de ses joues et ses yeux violets, tirant vers le rouge. Ce fut la stupeur qui stoppa Kimimaro net dans sa progression.

«…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» demanda Kimimaro, essayant de masquer son étonnement derrière un ton glacial. Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle à Naruto, qui cessa aussitôt d'extérioriser son chakra à tort et à travers. L'homme aux cheveux blancs poussa un soupir imperceptible, soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter une telle pression. Il continua de marcher vers Naruto et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Le blond, qui avait suivi des yeux tous les mouvements gracieux de Kimimaro, sursauta lorsque, par hasard, son épaule entra en contact avec celle de son aîné. Il se battit contre l'envie de se pencher vers Kimimaro pour profiter un peu plus de cette présence amicale; mais réfrénant ce désir soudain, il leva les yeux vers son visage, pour voir que l'homme le fixait depuis un bon moment déjà, attendant sans doute une réponse à sa question. Naruto prit une jolie teinte aux nuances rouges et baissa la tête, soudain passionné par les minuscules grains de sable qui commençaient à se faire beaucoup plus présent, encore légèrement mélangé avec de la terre, à la frontière du désert.

Sentant toute patience le quitter, Kimimaro sortit, pour une fois, la main de sa manche taille XXL, pour finalement donner une pichenette sur la tempe de Naruto; peu agressive, mais pressante.

«Réponds-moi.»

Ne s'attendant pas à un contact direct, si bref soit-il, avec la peau de Kimimaro, Naruto rougit de plus belle.

_Mais d'où elles viennent,ces réactions à deux balles! On dirait une pucelle effarouchée, c'est pathétique! Sakura ne ferait pas mieux… Attends… Pourquoi je me compare à elle, quel est le rapport! Je ne sais même plus ce que je pense… cette fois, c'est sûr, je deviens fou… Bouh, si jeune. _

Revenant à la realité, Naruto entreprit de lui expliquer les évènements survenus auparavant.

« …Pour commencer, tu connais Kyûbi, je suppose.» Kimimaro hocha légèrement la tête, et fit signe à Naruto de poursuivre, ne voyant pas exactement où il voulait en venir. Naruto soupira.

«Kyûbi n'a pas été tué, contrairement à ce qu'on raconte… Ne pouvant mourir, il fallut recourir à un autre stratagème pour se débarrasser du démon renard. Cela consista à sceller son esprit dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. Le sort a voulu que ça tombe sur moi.». Naruto guetta l'expression d'un sentiment de dégoût sur le visage de Kimimaro. Se heurtant de nouveau à un mur d'impassibilité, Naruto poursuivit.

«Le Kyûbi étant considéré comme une source de chakra inépuisable, l'Akatsuki en est venu à tenter de m'enlever l'esprit du démon, pour l'exploiter. L'apprenant, l'Ermite Pervers, alias Jiraya - tu le connais? – a décidé de me prendre en tant qu'apprenti, faisant ainsi d'une pierre, deux coups: il gardait un œil sur moi et en même temps m'entraînait. C'est lors de notre dernier voyage, il y maintenant plus de huit mois, que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de particulier.»

Naruto s'arrêta un moment de parler, dessinant des spirales dans le sable, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne remarqua pas que de l'intérêt pouvait maintenant se lire sur le visage normalement inexpressif de Kimimaro. En effet, il trouvait passionnant ce qu'avait vécu Naruto. Sa vie à lui, jusqu'ici, n'avait consisté qu'à essayer désespérément de rester utile à Orochimaru, pour que celui-ci le garde à ses côtés. Et il n'y avait absolument rien de passionnant, entre deux assassinats, à suivre des tas d'examens dirigés par Kabuto, pour savoir s'il se rapprochait ou non de la puissance requise afin de devenir le prochain corps d'Orochimaru. Il avait d'ailleurs été très déçu lorsque Kabuto lui avait appris que sa santé ne lui permettrait pas de remplir ce rôle. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu juste lui laisser prendre sa place, et comme ça, il aurait été enfin utile et en aurait fini avec tout ça. Ben non. Santé trop mauvaise, avait dit Kabuto.

Kimimaro se reconcentra sur Naruto, qui s'était décidé à reprendre la parole.

«Cette personne, je l'ai rencontrée dans les environs de Kiri no Kuni. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il flottait tranquillement au-dessus de l'eau, en me dévisageant. T'imagines ma tête! Bref, voyant qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, j'ai engagé la conversation. Ce type était le Sanbi, c'est-à-dire que, si Kyûbi a neuf queues, lui en avait trois. (1). Son démon était un démon Loutre; c'est pour ça qu'il préférait rester toujours aux alentours d'un point d'eau, selon ses dires. A mon humble avis, ça ne justifiait pas du tout le fait qu'il aimait flotter joyeusement au-dessus de l'eau. C'était plutôt qu'il avait la franche tendance à aimer surprendre les gens… Quoiqu'il en soit, il me fit la proposition de m'entraîner à contrôler les pouvoirs de mon démon. Pas fou, je me précipite sur l'occasion et accepte.» Le temps se rafraîchissant, Naruto gigota un peu et resserra les pans de son kimono autour de lui.

«Je fausse alors compagnie au pervers, lui écrit une lettre vague, et file au point de rendez-vous qu'il m'avait donné. Là, commence l'enfer! Ce type était un vrai sadique, sous ses airs oh-mon-dieu-les-jolis-zoiseaux-que-le-monde-est-beau-j'aime-tous-les-être-vivants-sur-cette-terre. D'ailleurs, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a proposé de m'entraîner – ce type est une vraie énigme – je parierais que l'idée de me torturer pendant huit mois le réjouissait beaucoup.» Naruto haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, regarda au loin, vers la lune qui avait avancé de son dos pour être maintenant pratiquement en face de lui. Le temps était passé sans qu'il s'en rende compte… Une pensée furtive vers Sakura le fit frissonner. Puis il se dit que non, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et qu'il ne lui raconterait rien. Ça commençait à bien faire! Ressentant lui aussi la lente brûlure du froid, Kimimaro rentra un peu plus, si c'était possible, ses bras dans ses manches. Naruto le remarqua et decida d'abréger son explication.

«En somme, il m'a surtout entraîné à entrer en contact avec Kyûbi sans y être acculé, et à m'entendre assez avec lui pour parvenir à un compromis. Rien que ça, ça m'a pris une grosse partie des huit mois. Il est très têtu, Kyûbi, mine de rien. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à unir mon chakra à celui de Kyûbi. Seulement, je ne savais pas que ça entraînerait des changements physiques. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire à mes nouveaux attributs. Notamment les griffes… A chaque fois que je voulais me gratter, je me griffais jusqu'au sang… Douloureux, laisse-moi te dire. Bref, j'ai fusionné avec mon démon il y a quelques mois, mais nous ne sommes pas encore parfaitement au point. Du coup, quand j'éprouve un sentiment un peu trop violent, ça entraîne un déséquilibre des forces, et ça donne ce que tu as pu voir aujourd'hui. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer? Je commence à avoir vraiment froid, moi…» Naruto fit une moue suppliante à Kimimaro, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, rosit. Ce détail ne fut pas noté par Naruto, à son plus grand soulagement.

«D'accord,» répondit simplement Kimimaro.

Le blond se leva et tendit la main à Kimimaro pour l'aider à se relever, accompagnée d'un grand sourire. A nouveau pris de court par le comportement de Naruto, Kimimaro ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de placer sa main dans celle qui lui était tendue. Il fut ainsi légèrement tiré vers le haut, bien qu'il n'en ait pas eu vraiment besoin. Naruto retira sa main avant que Kimimaro n'ait eu le temps de le faire et partit en direction des quartiers de Gaara.

Kimimaro se posa à nouveau des questions, décontenancé par le caractère de Naruto, puis suivit ce dernier, ne connaissant pas du tout le village – et ne tenant pas particulièrement à se perdre à cette heure-ci de la nuit et par ce froid.

_C'est l'été? Mon œil. C'est n'importe quoi ce pays… _

En marchant, Naruto pencha légèrement la tête, histoire de vérifier du coin de l'oeil que Kimimaro le suivait bien. Et en effet, c'était le cas. Curieusement, Naruto pouvait remarquer qu'il grommelait un peu dans sa barbe. Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné.

_Il m'a surpris aujourd'hui… Je veux dire, il a été gentil, à sa façon. Il est venu me chercher, alors que je me serais plutôt attendu à voir Sakura. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Puis, il m'a écouté sans m'interrompre une seule fois. Bon, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de tout lui raconter, mais quand même…! Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais le Kyûbi en moi, il n'a esquissé aucun geste de répulsion. Ça n'aurait pu ne rien signifier, puisque ce type est le maître en ce qui concerne le contrôle des émotions… mais il a accepté ma main. S'il avait été dégoûté de ma condition, pris de court ou non, il ne l'aurait pas acceptée, j'en suis sûr. _

D'humeur plus légère, Naruto accéléra un peu le pas, afin d'arriver plus tôt au chaud. Kimimaro le rattrapa bientôt et vint se placer à côté de lui, et il l'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Le blond, n'attendant pas de réponse à son geste, tourna la tête aussitôt. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Kimimaro, trouvant le sourire de son compagnon contagieux, s'était surpris à vouloir lui aussi sourire. Réprimant cette envie qu'il trouvait indésirable, il prit à la place un air plus polaire encore.

Le bâtiment privé de Gaara et de sa famille se profila bientôt à l'horizon. Content de rentrer au chaud, Naruto retira joyeusement ses sandales, inconscient le l'atmosphère lourde qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Où étais-tu encore passé!» demanda Sakura, faisant les gros yeux à un Naruto à présent paralysé.

«Ah. Hum… Pas loin?» répondit Naruto, incertain. La réponse ne satisfaisant pas du tout Sakura, elle s'apprêtait à empoigner le blond pour lui arracher des aveux ; cependant, elle fut interrompue avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que posé le doigt sur Naruto.

«Excusez-moi, mademoiselle… Sakura, je crois?» Sakura rougit furieusement en entendant son prénom dans cette bouche divine, qui en l'occurrence, appartenait à une personne toute aussi divine. Du point de vue de Sakura, une véritable passion pour elle transcendait dans la voix du dieu ambulant.

«Ou… oui?» bégaya Sakura, toujours en proie à l'émotion.

«Nous avons sauté le repas. Serait-il possible de nous restaurer?»

«Bien sûr! Je vais tout de suite vous préparer quelque chose.» Elle fit un large sourire avant de partir, moitié marchant, moitié sautillant, vers la cuisine.

Il y eut un temps mort après le départ de Sakura. Naruto finit par regarder Kimimaro avec reconnaissance.

«Merci d'avoir détourné son attention!». Kimimaro lui jeta à peine un regard avant de se diriger vers là où il entendait des voix. Naruto resta comme deux ronds de flan un moment avant de se sentir très énervé.

_On peut savoir ce que j'ai fait! Non mais, c'est quoi ces manières! Je suis sympa, je le remercie et tout, et voilà qu'il m'ignore carrément. C'est vraiment pas gentil. _

**Arrête de pleurnicher, c'est irritant! **

_Mais… _

**Pas de mais! Tu sais bien qu'après ce qui s'est passé, la seule chose à faire, c'est d'aller manger un bout et de filer au lit! Tu ne sens pas trop la fatigue grâce au chakra, mais ton corps est quand même affaibli, dois-je te le rappeler? **

_Non, c'est bon. Je vais aller manger alors… _

**C'est bien. Et ne t'énerve plus sur ce Kimimaro, tu y repenseras demain. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le repos dont tu as besoin. **

_Oui, je sais, je dois écouter la raison quand elle me parle. Pff, toujours aussi aimable, Kyûbi! _

**Oui, maintenant, tu m'excuseras, je vais dormir. Et tâche de ne plus m'éveiller en pensant trop fort, comme tu le fais si souvent! **

Naruto entendit grommeler un moment Kyûbi dans le fond de son esprit, puis le silence se fit.

_Bon, bah, on va l'écouter et aller manger. _

Naruto camoufla un bâillement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y retrouva Sakura, dont il avait momentanément oublié la présence. Visiblement, elle aussi avait oublié quelque chose. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son omelette roulée qu'elle ne pensait même plus à poursuivre son interrogatoire. Elle, cependant, n'omit pas de soûler Naruto avec ses louanges sur l'être merveilleux qu'était Kimimaro.

Naruto mangea en vitesse son repas, histoire de ne pas devoir subir trop longtemps les monologues interminables dans lesquelles Sakura excellait. Une fois fini, il fila vers la chambre qui lui était attribuée à chaque fois qu'il venait, se faufila à l'intérieur et se glissa voluptueusement dans son futon. Le cerveau déjà embrumé par les vapeurs du sommeil, Naruto ne remarqua pas la présence d'un second futon dans la pièce.

Il devait bien être sept heures du matin, lorsque quelqu'un eut la délicatesse de venir tambouriner à sa porte.

«Debout là dedans!» s'égosilla celui que Naruto identifia vite comme étant Kakashi.

«Gnn… Encore deux minutes…» marmonna Naruto, la tête sous son oreiller.

«Tu devrais te lever. Kakashi m'a prévenu hier soir, alors que tu dormais déjà, que nous allions faire une patrouille dans la forêt ce matin.»

Naruto se leva d'un seul coup, conscient maintenant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

«Hein?» articula-t-il difficilement, alors qu'il se frottait les yeux dans l'espoir d'y déloger le Sommeil qui avait décidé de se taper l'incruste, l'empêchant de voir le visage de l'intrus. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour identifier cette voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

«Ki… Kimimaro? Tu as dormi ici?» demanda Naruto, alors qu'il pouvait enfin le voir correctement. Seulement, il eut vite fait de tourner les yeux vers un coin de la pièce moins compromettant; Kimimaro étant en train de nouer son kimono. Une rougeur embarrassante se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux joues de Naruto.

**Encore en train de rougir, hein? Ben, tiens! **

_Arrête de ricaner! C'est le destin qui est contre moi, c'est tout. _

**C'est ça… On fait de la concurrence à Neji? En attendant, tu ferais sans doute mieux de t'habiller, les autres ne vont pas t'attendre éternellement. Et tu connais bien la patience légendaire de la gamine. Tu as déjà eu pas mal de chance, hier soir, qu'elle te laisse tranquille. Ne tente pas le diablesse ce matin.**.

_…Mouais. _

Voyant que Kimimaro avait fini et qu'il sortait, Naruto entreprit de se dépêtrer de ses draps. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour retrouver tous ses vêtements qu'il avait envoyé bouler à travers la pièce, le soir, peu soucieux de les plier proprement. Il pesta plusieurs fois contre sa paresse, sautilla sur place lors de l'enfilage du pantalon et jura dans sa barbe lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son bandeau frontal. Plutôt embêtant… Le bandeau retrouvé, il courut jusque dans la cuisine. Il fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger et trouva, à sa plus grande joie, des onigiri. Il aurait préféré des ramen, mais se raisonna en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de les faire cuire – et les ramen pas cuits ne faisaient pas partie des expériences qu'il avait envie de renouveler…

Naruto engouffra un onigiri au thon dans sa bouche, puis passa à un deuxième, mais se mit à tousser violemment, dégoûté.

«Un onigiri à la prune salée vinaigrée! Beurk… C'est signé Sakura, ça.» râla Naruto. Il commença à décortiquer le riz autour de la prune, mais il se rappela qu'il était déjà en retard. Il fourra donc riz et prune salée dans sa bouche en frissonnant de révulsion, se jura de se venger de Sakura, puis se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, vers l'entrée du bâtiment, tout le monde devant sûrement être déjà là.

Il s'aperçut, en effet, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que tous l'attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Sakura lui lança un regard meurtrier.

_Vu la tête qu'il tirait à son arrivée, je peux être sûre qu'il est tombé sur mon onigiri piégé! Je savais qu'il serait en retard, j'ai bien fait d'être prévoyante. _

Naruto leur fit un sourire d'excuse, inconscient des pensées funestes de Sakura, même s'il se rendit compte qu'elle paraissait tout à coup étrangement fière d'elle. Enfilant ses sandales, il sortit dehors à leur suite et attendit des explications sur la situation.

«Nous allons toute la matinée dans la forêt au sud du village pour chercher Itachi Uchiwa,» dit Gaara. «Cependant, Naruto, je vais devoir te demander quelque chose.» Naruto le regarda avec curiosité, ne voyant pas ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Gaara. «Nous n'y allons pas pour nous battre, mais en reconnaissance. A moins d'y être acculés, nous ne ferons rien à Itachi Uchiwa. Nous devons impérativement avoir un plan d'attaque pour nous battre contre un adversaire tel que lui. Tu peux le comprendre, vu que tu as déjà eu affaire à lui, non?» Naruto fit signe que c'était entendu.

«Je ne chercherais pas la bagarre, c'est promis.»

«Merci Naruto.» Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe. «Alors, allons-y.»

La troupe s'ébranla vers la forêt, rapidement et en silence.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas: Kyu, ça veut dire neuf, et bi, queue. Donc Sanbi, san voulant dire trois… Bref, c'est le démon loutre à trois queues.

**Note de l'auteure**: Ça vous a plu? Si oui, alors, par pitié,n'oubliez pas le susucre de l'auteure...

**Note de la béta: **étant donné que je prépare des concours, et que j'ai aussi une fic à écrire (plus une tonne de projets…) je ne vais pas pouvoir corriger avec autant de rapidité les textes de Kitsune. Donc, le rythme va devoir ralentir un peu, même si je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop lente…


End file.
